1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency light fixtures and more particularly pertains to a new emergency light system for providing emergency lighting identification of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency light fixtures is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,629 describes a device for actuating a light stick to emit light during emergency situations. Another type of emergency light fixture is U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,814,949 and 5,043,851 each have a chemiluminescent device that uses a chemical compound for producing light.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for securing emergency lights to a vehicle in case of emergency.